The Last Star on the Left
by GodIHopeNot
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, whether they are alive or dead. Someone who was made for them, who is their other half. Join Aurora on her search for her soulmates and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: I've read a couple of the Soulmate stories and really liked the idea of it, so I decided to give it a try. This is the first chapter, and if I get enough good responses back about it, I might continue it. Let me know what you think of it, and constructive reviews I'm open too. Let me know if it is any good and I should continue it or if its shitty and it needs to be dropped.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel Characters or the story lines. I only wish I could own Steve Rogers, but I don't. Life is full of disappointments.

The idea of a soulmate is an old one. A cherished one. It has been portrayed in many books, movies, and legends. The idea that there is someone out in the world that was meant for you, made for you is a comfortable one. It helps the future seem less scary, less unsure. To have someone who would love you unconditionally, no matter what you talk like, look like, and think like. Someone who is your exact match. Someone who would love all the things that you would love, someone you could be yourself with and not be afraid of rejection. This is something that many people support and fight for. But like most things, there are people who hate the idea of soulmates. They think that having someone predestined for you takes all the joy of choosing someone out. They think that having someone decided for them by fate is just one step closer to taking away free will. But those aren't the only two people in the world, those who hate soulmates, and those who love soulmates. There is also people like Aurora….

"We should go out tonight!" Aurora winced and held her phone a further away from her ear. As much as she loved her friend Angel, she didn't want to go deaf from her.

"I Can't" she sighed, as she continued to wash the dishes. "I got to start my essay for school" She heard an aggravated groan from the other end, but didn't pay much attention to it. She was busy trying to scrap off the very stubborn sauce from a pan from last night. She really needed to start rinsing off the dishes right away.

"You literally just finished your junior year at Julliard, how the hell do you have an essay to do already?" Aurora heard a thump from the other end and some very colorful swear words. She is 90% positive that both her and Angel's language was what made them as good friends as they are now. They both could make a sailor blush, and that's not even a joke. They did make one blush at a bar they went to a couple of weeks ago. "I swear all you do is stupid school work. And when you aren't doing that you're at that stupid job of yours! You need a break, to go drink and party with me! All this working that you have been doing is seriously unhealthy Rora."

Aurora sighed deeply through her nose. She did work a lot, but she had a perfectly good reason for working as much as she did. As a matter of fact, she has two good reasons, burnt on the inside of her wrists. She looked down at them now, covered in suds from the dish water. When she first woke up to the burning on her wrists, it was one in the morning. She just got back from a long day at school, and an even longer shift at the restaurant. She was beyond tired and chalked the burning up to just exhaustion. Aurora was told about the burning feeling people get when their soulmate name appears somewhere on their body. The only thing is that most people get theirs when their soulmate was born. Aurora was 21 when they started to appear. Maybe appear is the wrong word. She had marks on her wrists since she was born, the only difference was that they were grey and smudged. The sign that the person was dead. When her parents finally told her what that meant, she spent a week laying in bed and crying. Why would fate be so cruel as to give her two dead soulmates. The one on her left wrist would occasionally come into focus every now and then, just enough for her to make out some of the name. But never it never turned black and came into full focus. It was like that one soulmate was alive, but dead at the same time.

When both names appeared, she was in shock. She stumbled into the bathroom and flipped on the light to make out the names. Aurora stood in shock for at least 10 minutes. She liked to consider herself a bit of a history buff, so she recognized the names right away. The next day when the news came on, the big story was the two dead super soldiers from the forties that were found. Captain America was found in the ice about a month ago, and has been awake for some time. But the other soldier, the winter soldier as he was dubbed, was found by the captain on his first mission awake. He was invading a terrorist strong hold, (that was later found to be a hydra one) when he found a cryogenic freezer tube. And hidden inside was his old friend that had fallen from the train. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, with a metal arm and a messed-up mind. The billionaire, Tony Stark had found a way to, in lack of a better word, fix his mind. And the rest of it was history. The news said that they both were awake and fighting for America again. Then when, about a month ago, the aliens appeared and shield came out of the shadows, the big story was that both Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes where now a part of the team called the Avengers, fighting to save the world from the weirder world.

But Aurora didn't care about all of that, she just cared that the two men that were supposed to be dead, where now alive and inscribed on the inside of her wrists. She wanted to go right away and meet them, but then Angel pointed out a very important fact to her. There was a bunch of groupies with fake soul marks were claiming to be the two soldiers' soulmates. She didn't want to be brushed off by the men like all those other foolish looking girls. Aurora decided to wait for the craziness to taper off. But when 1 week of the madness turned into two weeks then into 3 weeks, and Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes got more frustrated and pissed about all the people, Aurora chickened out. She decided to not try and talk to them. If she ran into them and got to meet them, then yeah, maybe she would act on it. But if that never happened, then she would survive, she has this long.

Angel yelling her name of the phone brought her out of her thought and back into the real world. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Aurora said. She heard a groan from the other end. From the sound of that groan, Rora was almost positive that Angel knew where her thoughts had gone.

"You know if you just talk to them. Tell them your name and set up a date to meet. They won't think that you are a fake if you tell them your full name." Angel sounded almost hesitant while speaking. Like saying those words out loud would break Aurora for hearing them. "They would know that you're the legit thing because you name should be on them somewhere."

"You know that I won't do that. They look happy enough now, they don't need me to mess things up." Aurora defended. She saw the two soldiers all the time on the t.v., or the tabloids. Captain America and the Winter Soldier seem to be some of the favorites on the Avenger team. You couldn't go anywhere without Steve Rogers iconic shield and the Red star off Barnes arm plastered on the back of cars, on sweatshirts, hanging from keychains, or even (and Aurora isn't even joking with this one, she actually saw this) spray painted onto some people's lawns. Although she would be lying if she said that she didn't buy a sweatshirt with the star on the back and the shield on the front. But she only wore it around the house, never in public.

Angel mumbled on the other end of the phone call. "What if they are looking for you right now? What if they are searching high and low for the one that was meant for them, but can't find you. That would be so romantic! And tragic, but mostly romantic!"

"Angel, you and I both know that if they were looking for me, then they would have found me by now. For god's sake they live with Tony Fucking Stark. And he has the world at his fingertips. So obviously they aren't looking. And if they aren't looking them I'm not going to look" Aurora said with finality.

"Fine, I know enough now not to fight with you about this anymore. I'm almost 100% positive that I have you argument against it, memorized by now." Aurora heard shuffling from the other end as she started draining the dirty water from the sink. She left the rest of the dishes in the drying rack to air dry. She was too lazy to dry and put them away tonight. She could do that tomorrow. "Anyways, back to my original topic," Angel continued. "I want to go out tonight to party, there is this new club downtown that just opened up and I want to check it out. You know the one, The Frozen Star, I think it's called. A guy that I work with went there the other night and said it was awesome and the drinks are cheap."

"Angel, you know the line is going to be ridiculously long, right? It wouldn't matter how cheap the drinks are if I have to stand in line for an hour to get in."

"I know the bouncer, and he agreed to get us in right away." Aurora could practically feel the smugness coming from Angel through the phone. "So, there will be no waiting what so ever. What's your next excuse, so I can shoot that down too?"

Aurora sighed through her nose. She knew that once Angel set her mind to something, nothing could change her mind. She looked over at her computer where her 15-page essay was waiting to be written. She really didn't want to do it. And she could always do it tomorrow. She has all the notes and research done already, all she needed to do was type it up. And she could do that in at least an hour. Aurora grumbled. "Fine, I'll go with you, what time did you want to meet up?"

The squeal that Angel gave off was almost deafening. "I'll pick you up at 8:30, wear that nice silver dress and heels that I got you for Christmas last year." The next thing that Aurora heard was the click of the phone hanging up. She put her phone down and checked the time. It was now 4:30, that gave her just enough time to eat something quick, then to hop into the shower and start getting ready. Joy.

A.N.: Please leave a review if it is any good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Thanks to my lone reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Captain America characters.

Aurora turned back and forth in front of the mirror. The dress did look good on her, she can admit that, she just didn't like how short it was. It was a tight silver satin dress that rested about an inch above her ass. It has silver straps that wound around her neck and dropped down the back. It fit to her every curve and made her look better then Barbie. Rora sighed and turned to the bed to put on her shoes. She sat down hard and slipped on the silver strappy shoes that matched her dress. Rora looked down at her writs to make sure that the marks were fully covered by the expensive make-up she bought for occasions like this. She didn't want to flash her soul marks to the world, and certainly didn't want the attention. She sighed, got up and walked to the side table to grab her clutch. Rora slipped her phone and some cash into the bag as she walked to the front door. It was 8:27 already and Angel should be here any minute. Rora closed and locked her apartment behind her.

Aurora started walking down the steps to the ground floor, silently cursing the broken elevator. Her feet are going to hurt before she even gets to the club. Halfway down the Rora almost ran into a tall good-looking man on his phone.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Aurora stammered out.

"It's all good, I wasn't – whoa!" The tall man finally looked up and cut his sentence off short notice. He looked stunned, and quickly looked Rora up and down. A slow grin slid onto his face. "Well hello there." He said.

Aurora chuckled. "Hi."

The tall man leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "My names Sam Wilson, what's yours, gorgeous?"

Rora blushed, "My names Aurora." She looked at him, he was good looking. She wasn't going to lie. He had broad shoulders and shaped arms and chest. Sam's jeans hugged his thighs and waist like a jealous lover, and didn't leave much to imagination. His eyes were a yummy shade of chocolate and his jawline was so sharp, Rora was sure she could cut herself on it. Sam Wilson was the kind of guy that she would normally go for, _before her soul marks showed up_. Angels words echoed in her head. Go out one night, tomorrow she can go back to reality and work. But tonight, she can have some fun. Rora gave Sam a smile.

"Aurora." Sam repeated with a smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He nodded towards her attire. "Got a hot date tonight?"

Aurora looked down at her dress. "Ah no, just going out with a friend. She was to try out that new club, The Frozen Star. Have you heard of it?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah I've heard of it. It's a good place, cheap drinks."

Aurora gave him a bright smile. "Yeah that's what Angel said." She let out a laugh at Sam's confused face. "Angel is my friend that's taking me there." She hesitated for a second, tensing up. "Did you want to meet up there later tonight? Maybe have a few drinks?" God, she sounded so awkward. She hasn't done this for a while so she's a little rusty.

Sam laughed and gave her a smile. "I would love too! Mind if I bring a few of my friends too? They need to get out of their house for bit." Aurora relaxed and grinned.

"Yeah bring them along, the more the merrier!" Sam grinned too. He was about to say something when a ding sounded from Rora's clutch. She dug around in it to find her phone. When she pulled it out, she saw that it was Angel letting her know that she was outside in a cab, and to hurry up cause the meter was running. "That's my friend, I got to go. I'll see you later tonight?" She said while looking up at him.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, just give me some time to shower, change my clothes and grab my two friends." Rora nodded and started to head to the door.

"Then I shall see you later Sam." Rora said while walking toward the door. Sam smiled and waved then head into the hallway to his apartment.

Rora grinned and watched him go. He seemed like a really nice guy, charming even. She walked out through the door and got into the cab with her friend. Angel glanced up briefly from her phone when she got in. "What took you so long?" She asked while looking back at her phone.

Rora grinned. "I met a guy." Angel's head slammed up so quickly, it was a blur.

"Umm, Rora, need I remind you of something? Or actually two things?" She said while looking pointedly at Rora's writs covered with make-up. She looked back up at her face. "You do know that you have to meet them eventually, and do you really want to be in a relationship when that happens?"

Rora sighed through her nose. She got what Angel was saying, she really did, but she just wanted to have a little fun tonight. She has been so stressed out lately from the marks and school that she needed the break. "This guy is just for a little fun for the night, just to help distract me for a bit. It's not like I want to marry him or anything."

Angel studied Rora's face for bit, then slowly smiled. "I'm glad you're taking my advice and relaxing for the night. It's going to be so much fun!"

Rora smiled. "I'm glad you said that, because I invited Sam to join us tonight." Angel shot her a look. "Well him and his friends."

Angel sat still for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face. "How hot was this Sam guy again?"

Rora grinned a devilish smile. "On the scale from 1 to holy shit, he's one orgasm away from _Oh My Gawd_ "

Angel grinned. "That stand to reason then that his friends would be hot too then." She smirked and rubbed her hands together. " _I can't wait to meet them._ "

A little while later they arrived at the club and walked right up to the door, bypassing the line. Angel hugged the bouncer and kissed him on his cheek. She chit chatted for a bit, then the bouncer laughed and waved them in. There were three girls in the front of the line that looked to be waiting there for a bit that gave them dirty looks as they passed. Rora just raised her eyebrows at them and waved. One of the girls gave her the finger.

Once they got in the music was so loud that it vibrated Rora's ribs. She grinned from the feeling. She always liked loud music like this, with a strong beat that she could swing her hips too. She used to be such a party girl and the music, lights and smells of the club was bringing back lots of good memories.

Angel leaned in close to Rora and yelled into her ear. "I'm going to get us some drinks, is there anything that you want?"

Rora looked at her. "Something fruity please, but not to strong yet. Save the shots for later tonight."

Angel smiled and nodded, she pushed her way through the crowed by the bar and got one of the bartender's attention. The exchanged a few words and he got started on the drinks. Rora looked around the club, to get a feel of the atmosphere. There was seating wrapped all around the building. The bar took up the whole back of the wall, huge with black lights shinning behind it. The center of the place had a huge dance floor raise up above the rest of the floor. There were bright neon lights swiping over above the moving crowd on the floor. Occasionally it would catch a dancer and light the person up. The place was crowed and everyone moved to one loud beat. It was like a moving organism. Rora smiled eagerly. She missed places like this.

Angel appeared again at her left elbow. She handed Rora her drink and sipped some of her own. "Let's go hit the dancefloor," she said.

Rora grinned and nodded in agreement. They slowly made their way to the center of the mob and started to sway to the music.

After a little while, Rora was starting to feel a buzz. All the adrenaline from the music, dancing and laughing was starting to fill her veins. Add the alcohol from the three drinks that she downed already, it was starting to make her relax and have fun. Angel had left her a little bit ago to dance with some tall brunette and she was grinding on him with all her might. It looked like she might not be going home alone tonight.

Rora jumped a bit when she felt hands on her hips. She turned to see who it was, and was met with Sam's smiling face. He looked down at her. "Sorry I was late, it took a bit to convince my friends to come."

Rora just smiled and nodded that it was ok. She turned forward again and started to dance. Swaying her hips back and forth against Sam. They danced for a bit, with Rora sipping occasionally on her drink. Sam kept his hands on her hips, but came in close to her and moved with her. He tucked his face into her neck and started to leave kisses. Angel looked over from where she was dancing alone now and grinned at her. She nodded at Sam with a questioning look on her face. Rora smiled and mouthed _Sam_ at her. Angel nodded and continued to dance.

Sam looked up from Rora's neck and turned her to face him. He nodded at her drink, "Looks like you need a refill." Rora looked down and noticed that she did indeed need a new one. "I'll buy you a new one and you and your friend could meet mine." He continued. "They are sitting down over there." He pointed to a booth on the far wall. All Rora could see was a mop of blonde hair and the glint of some metal. She looked back at Sam and smiled.

"I would love a refill, let me go get my friend, Angel. She's just over there." Sam smiled and let go of Rora's hips. He grabbed her drink and walked towards the bar. Rora walked the few feet over to Angel and tapped her shoulder. Angel turned to look at her.

"Where's your hot friend Sam?" She asked.

"He's getting me a refill then taking us to meet his friends. You want to come with?" Angel grinned.

"Hell yeah I want to meet his friends!"

Rora grinned and looked over to see Sam waiting for them with two drinks in his hand. One for him and one for her, Rora guessed. She made her way over to him and grabbed her drink. She took a sip and smiled at him. "Thanks!" She said.

He grinned. "You can pay me back later." He said with a wink.

Rora laughed and shook her head. "This is my friend Angel, by the way." She gestured behind her to Angel.

Angel smiled and waved at Sam. "Pleasure." She said.

Sam smiled and waved back. "It's all mine." He said.

Angel waved in the direction of the booth with his friends. "Mind introducing us to your good-looking friends over there?"

Sam laughed and started making his way over. "Yeah, let's go."

Rora followed Sam, looking back at Angel, who was following her. She wiggled her eyebrows at her. Angel laughed and looked at Sam's friends who came into view. The laughter died in her throat and her face turned a pale color. She stated grabbing at Rora's arm, but it was too late. They had already made it to the booth.

"Guys," Sam said, speaking to his friends. "I would like for you to meet Aurora and Angel. Ladies, this is Steve and James."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: I had a day off finally, so I thought I would update the story. Thank you to all the followers and reviewers, this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognized characters in this story, the all belong to Marvel.

Aurora stood shock still for what seemed like hours, but was probably just seconds. Of all her luck she had to run into her soulmates at a club. She thought that old fashion people didn't like clubs anyway. So why the hell did they come? She thought back even more. What was the chance that the cute guy that lived in her apartment building was good friends with her fucking soulmates. Then a thought popped into her head. This was fate she was talking about. Anything is possible apparently.

Rora felt a tug on her arm, she looked back and saw Angel looking at her worriedly. _Are you okay?_ She mouthed. But Rora couldn't answer her, because she was still in shock. She was flipping between two different options right now. The first was to tell the soldiers just who she was exactly, then the three of them could go somewhere else and have a lengthy discussion on where to go from there. Then there was a second option. Fake a headache to Sam and lie through her teeth, go home, sleep and pretend that this never happened the next morning. And right now, Aurora was leaning heavily towards the second option. She shot Angel a look that screamed for her to follow Rora's lead.

But little did Rora know, Steve and James were exchanging looks while she was panicking. A look that said they had a pretty good idea of who exactly Rora was. After all, in this day and age, how many people where named Aurora. Rora looked up at Sam, about to say that she wasn't feeling good when James spoke up.

"Aurora?" He said thoughtfully. "I didn't catch your last name." Steve and Sam also looked at her expectantly.

Rora stiffened up and glanced around nervously. "I didn't say my last name." She bit out.

Sam looked at her slightly confused. Rora understood why he was confused. She was being rude to people that she had just met, for no reason. The awkwardness was only growing by the second as everyone in their little group was looking at her. Rora took a deep breath, still not sure with what route she was going to go with.

Sam gave her a suspicious look. "You never did tell me what your last name was."

Rora gulped. "My last name isn't that important really."

Steve stood up from the booth and crowed over her. "I think it is actually."

Rora glared up at him. He was really tall and that did nothing to help her fake confidence she was trying to portray. She took another deep breath and stepped back. "And why do you think that it is?"

James stood up as well. "Oh, I think you know why it's important." He looked down at her, slowly dragging his eyes from her feet to her head, obviously checking her out. Rora could see Sam shooting James a scathing look for looking at her when he had staked claim earlier. Though the confusion from the situation was slowly growing over it. He couldn't see why Rora's last name was so important.

Rora shifted on her feet and licked her lips nervously. "I really don't."

Steve's and James's eyes dropped instantly to her lips. "If it isn't that important to you, then why don't you want to tell us? Why are you making it such a big deal not to tell us."

Rora stuttered for a few minutes and looked behind her at Angel for help, but she was too busy trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of the situation to lend her any advice. Sam on the other hand looked even more confused. He was the only one who had no idea what was going on. And Rora didn't want to be the one to clue him in. It was a shame really. She was looking forward to giving him a chance tonight, but since he was good friends with the two that were staring at her expectantly, she didn't see that happening any time soon. Rora was trying desperately to come up with a solution that involved her getting out of this situation, without the two soldiers following her.

Luckily an escape route came through for her. Just as James was about to open his mouth to demand the answer from her again, a fight broke out at the bar, by two different guys. It started to get violent, blood flying every which way. It drew Sam, James, and Steve's attention, giving Rora a chance to dart in the opposite direction.

Rora turned sharply on her heel and grabbed Angel's arm (who was still laughing). She dragged them both as far away as she can. When she had enough people between her and the booth, she chanced a look back at the group of men. Steve looked like he was just told that Christmas was coming late this year, while James just looked mad and upset. Sam on the other hand looked even more confused. _Well,_ Rora thought, _if they didn't know who she was before, they would definitely know now. With the way she was running from them like they were set on fire._ Angel was sputtering in Rora's ear about being dragged out like a dog when they exited through the doors. Rora flagged down a cab while Angel was still complaining. They both slid into the cab that came to a stop in front of the club and Rora gave the driver the address to her place.

"… I don't understand why you didn't just tell them your full name! You could be drinking right now and getting to know each other, but noooo! Rora doesn't want her soulmates to know who she is! That would just be too easy!"

Rora finally got tired of hearing her going on and on about it so she slapped her hand over the other girl's mouth. "Yes, I didn't tell them, but it was for a good reason!" Rora said.

Angel glared at her and pulled her hand off her mouth. "Oh yeah? And what bullshit reason is it this time?"

Rora sighed deeply and tried to fish for one. "I went to the club with full intentions of hooking up with Sam. Don't you think it would be a little awkward if I went home with his friends instead of him?"

Angel looked down in disappointment, "It's almost like you are trying to find excuses to not meet them. You know that the rest of us are still trying to find our soulmate? You were handed holy grail of soulmates, and your trying to find every reason not to meet them. Your coming off as a little selfish, you know. Your acting like they aren't good enough for you."

Rora looked at Angel with guilt. "I'm sorry Angel. I didn't realize that that's the way it comes off." Angel looked up at her with a small smile. Rora gave her one back. "Tell you what. Tomorrow I will suck it up and go to the Avengers tower and talk to them. Get to know them a bit."

Angel looked relieved. "I don't want you to do something that you're uncomfortable with, but I also don't want you to deprive yourself of something that could be really good for you." A sly smile slid onto Angels face. "Besides, if your so worried about Sam, I could take him off your hands for a while for you. It wouldn't be a that big of a deal for me."

Rora let out a laugh, glad that her friend isn't mad at her anymore. "I think I'll let you take him for a bit. After all, I got myself some super soldiers that might help with the pain of losing Sam."

Angel let out a laugh. "Yeah, just a bit."

At that point in time the cab pulled up in front of her apartment building. Rora leaned forward to hand some money to the cab driver. She leaned back to give Angel a hug. "I'll go to the tower tomorrow and talk to them. I promise to call you before and after."

Angel laughed and hugged her back. "You better!"

Rora stepped out of the cab and walked into the building. She started to walk up the stairs to get to her place, digging in her clutch for her keys. She unlocked her door, walked into her apartment, kicked off her heels and shutting and locking the door behind her. She leaned heavily on her door and looked around at her apartment. For a senior at Julliard, she has a surprisingly good-looking place. It was two and a half bedrooms with a huge bathroom, complete with a separate shower and claw foot tub. It was her pride and joy. The kitchen was small but had a sturdy gas-powered stove and oven that on the colder days, Rora would use to help heat her house. The living room was medium sized with a lumpy, faded, brown couch that had seen better days, but was one of the most comfortable things that Rora has ever felt. The half bedroom Rora had turned into a small library for herself, with a huge cushy black velvet chair that took three of her guy friends from school to squeeze into the room. It was big enough for her to curl up into with reading a good book. That little room was where she spent most of her time. The biggest bedroom was her room, with a queen-sized bed and a huge handmade wooden vanity that came with the apartment. The second bedroom was just a guest bedroom that usually Angle slept in whenever she spent the night.

Yeah it was a good apartment that she rented for cheap. The landlord (who was a professor at the college) that she is renting from offered it to her for only 350 a month, and she didn't have to pay for heat, water, or electricity. He didn't like for the place to be empty for long and liked the inflow of money. The only catch was that she had to help in his classroom once a week, grading papers and getting lectures ready for the next week. The professor was an English teacher, and English was one of Rora's favorite subjects so it wasn't much of a chore for her.

She sighed, and started to walk to the bathroom, stripping as she went. She blasted the water on as hot as she can and poured in some sented bubbles. She was about to hop in when she heard a knock on the door. Rora grumbled under her breath and tucked a towel around her self. She knotted it in the front on her way to the front door. It was probably her next-door neighbor. She was always locking herself out of the house, and asked Rora to hold onto a spare key for her so that she could get back in without bothering the land lord.

Rora opened the door, laughing. "Did you lock yourself out again?" She looked up and the laughter died in her throat. The two men standing outside her door was definitely not her next-door neighbor. At the last second, she remembered that she was only wearing a towel and stepped behind the door.

"What are you doing here?! Or better yet how did you find me?!" Rora stammered, while she could feel a flush building up on her face and neck.

The taller one frowned, and looked away from Rora with a slight blush on his face. The shorter one on the other hand, stared at her exposed flesh with no shame.

"That doesn't matter right now. We will explain everything later. Right now, can we please come in?" Steve said, while still staring at the top of the door frame.

Rora hesitated for a second, but remembered what she told Angle. She was going to try and get to know them. Rora slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess." She moved out of the way and opened the door wider for the two men to enter.

A.N.: sorry for the cliff hanger again, but I think that is enough for tonight. I will try to update again sometime in the next couple of days. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
